Prove me guilty
by WrittenInCrayon
Summary: AU: Kate Beckett is a defense lawyer at one of the top firms in New York City.


Author Note: This is set in an alternative universe where Kate's mum was never murdered and she became a lawyer and Castle museless.

Nearer forty than thirty Richard Castle had come to realise that he was in fact getting old.

Derek storm had died with Castle's inspiration, but a long forgotten (and entirely plausible) twin brother had appeared after his death, creating a cause for mystery, murder, and enough sales to pay for Castle's small Island in the tropics.

Despite his fulfilling routine if waking up midday, eating whatever, writing a few sentences, and catching up on the TV he was never out to miss Castle had found himself missing the good old times, where he'd put a cow on his school roof for a laugh, borrowed a police car and drove around barely clothed, just because he could. Now he hardly enjoyed the self-gratifying parties he hosted every few weeks, or the company of his female guests who never stayed for long.

He just wanted someone to say something new because was tired of the endless routine and the fear that he'd experienced life as much as he ever would already. His brain felt heavy with the weight of a character he never cared about enough, and he couldn't think.

Richard was still cleaning up last night's mess by the evening after. It was the third party in two weeks, and not the last either. He had bigger aspirations for next time though: he hoped that someone would ask for his signature on their foot or their nose he considered; nose would be new... or their-

The door crashed open and Richard swore as he gripped the broken glass he'd been so carefully handling until then, blood dripping onto the tiles. Wincing he wrapped a towel around his hand and walked to the door with as much melodramatic self-pity as he could muster.

"Mother dear please remember that my books pay for your gallivants so if you could be a little less violent with the door in the future so I'll end up losing the whole han-"

Richard stopped. The person facing Castle was neither small nor a redhead; in fact he wasn't even a she.

"You're not my mother." He said stupidly to the 7 foot stranger; the 7 foot stranger with a black mask and a black caliber gun pointed straight at him.

"You're definitely not my mother."

"No."

"Kate you have to be reasonable about this..."

"I said no. No, okay?"

Although the inside the office it was bright the evening darkness was beginning to seep through the thick walls, and Kate stared back expectantly at her boss.

"Kate. After your last case you should be happy I'm even allowing you back into court, and yet here you are refusing a client."

"But this isn't any client. We're talking about Richard Castle for God's sake! Womanising extraordinaire and middle-aged party animal, and now murder suspect?" She made a vague gesture with her hand. "I'm sorry but whether he killed that woman or not he deserves to go to prison just for being a self-centered, egotistical-"

"Kate." The older man's tired gaze sharpened and Kate stiffened. "Either win this case and prove to me that you deserve to be here, or leave now." His tone was final.

Kate sighed in defeat, meeting his steely stare with her own and folding her arms across her chest, "Fine."

He was waiting outside of integration when she arrived, smirking in the self-gratifying way that reminded her of how he grinned outwardly on the shiny cover of his books. Not that she'd read them... But she'd seen them in the bookstore and his life-sized cut-out had caught her eye more than once. Now she noted that even in the flesh he had a distinctly polished look about him.

She walked towards him with what she hoped passed as confidence, although she kicked a bin on the way over and nearly tripped; she hoped he hadn't noticed.

His eyes ran over her tall frame when she approached, from the pointed toes of her insanely high heels to the soft curls of her chocolate hair she radiated strength, and yet there was something distinctively fragile about her reproachful golden eyes.

"Nice save there Miss. Beckett, I'm sure no one noticed you trip. I'm Rick Castle. You may have heard of me..."

Kate narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her and ignored his outstretched hand.

"How much exactly have you told the police?"

He blinked back in surprise but composted himself instantly, retracting his hand and smiling easily, "Not much. I was halfway through explaining where I was that night when your firm called saying you were on your way and that I should refuse to answer any more questions until you arrived... What took you so long?"

"I picked up a coffee on the way."

Richard quirked an eyebrow watching as she flicked through his files without interest. His piercing gaze made her feel like a character from of his books; born from ink and paper and scrutinised by strangers.

"They filled me in on your story before I left. But I didn't have enough time to work out our angle so only answer when I say you to. By the sound of it this won't be our last time in interrogation..." She paused, "and it doesn't seem like it's your first either..." She trailed off, peering at the stack of documents in her hands in dismay, "inappropriate nudity?"

"That's where you-"

"I know what it means, Mr. Castle."

"Then why'd you ask? Oh and you can call me Rick." He fished around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out an apple seemly from nowhere and, winking charmingly, took a large bite.

To her utter dismay Kate felt her cheeks grow hot. She replied though gritted teeth, "I actually was wondering why you were charged with inappropriate nudity, Mr. Castle."

"The reason people tend to be charged with inappropriate nudity is because they were inappropriately naked. So you basically asked me the same question, but in the form of a declarative." He replied through a mouthful of apple, his eyes twinkling.

Kate watched as a droplet of juice slid down his chin. Pursing her lips and she refocused her gaze on his, "by that logic you are guilty of murder."

"Well seeing as I haven't actually been charged-"

"Let's just try to keep it that way." She cut him off sharply, rising from her seat just the detective Castle had met earlier rounded the corner.

"Detective Esposito. I'm working your client's case Miss..." He trailed off, waiting for her to finish.

"Beckett." Rick called cheerfully from where he was sat.

Kate ignored Castle shaking the detective's hand politely, "Beckett." she said as if he she hadn't heard him.

Castle took a final bite of his apple, throwing the core into the nearest bin with the flick of his wrist. "If you say it enough times it does have a certain ring to it... doesn't it Beckett?" He grinned widely and Kate rolled her eyes in response, turning to follow the detective into the interrogation room.

Rick's gaze became glassy when her back turned and for a moment he was still. She held the open door and he shifted nervously in his seat.

Kate turned back to him expectantly, "you coming?"

"How did you know Margret Fleur?"

"Met her at a party. A friend of a friend."

"Ouch!" Richard yelped when the heel of Kate's shoe made contact with his foot. He turned to Kate and mouthed "what?!" She raised her eyebrows in response, oh, he thought, she wasn't kidding about only answering when she says to. The detective stared at the two in disbelief. Castle mumbled something about needing a safe word and Kate rolled her eyes.

Esposito coughed loudly, "Do you mind if I carry on, if I'm not interrupting."

Kate nodded evenly.

"Your fingerprints have been found at the crime scene, can you tell us how they got there?"

Rick turned to Kate in question, wary of her sharp heels and the predatory glint in her eyes.

"My client's fingerprints were found on wine glasses, the couch, cupboard and the door handle of Miss Fleur's home, are you suggesting that my client poured himself a glass of wine to celebrate killing Miss Fleur? I think it's more likely that Mr. Castle has spent time at the victim's house with her recently as he claimed to." Kate said matter-of-factly.

"How about apples?" Caste suggested. "Our safe-word" he explained when Kate spent him a glare of confused frustration.

"That or your client met with the victim and shared a drink before killing her." The detective suggested, as if he hadn't heard Castle's interruption.

"Why would he share a drink with the victim if he wanted her dead?"

"Free alcohol?" Castle offered. "Sorry." He added when noticing Kate's expression.

"If all you have a these prints in a house that my client frequented then you are unable to charge Mr. Castle, and we are at liberty to leave when we wish." Kate stated getting up from her chair and nodding at Castle to do the same.

"It'd help if you took this seriously, Mr. Castle."

"I seriously wish you'd just call me Rick." he offered "And I am taking this seriously."

"Oh really?" She turned to face him now that they were in the open space of the precinct, "Is "free alcohol" serious, Castle?" She asked, mimicking him childishly, and Richard laughed back.

"Fine. Laugh all you want. But if you don't change your attitude they'll have you in handcuffs by the end of the week."

"Kinky." He replied automatically.

"This isn't funny." She glared back.

"I didn't say funny, I said kinky."

Beckett sighed tiredly, "If the police contact you again let me know."

"And if I get lonely?"

She shook her head in exasperation and uttered, "Goodbye, Mr. Castle." before turning to leave.

He smiled at her retreating form until the elevator doors separated them.

Richard was half way to the park they said they'd meet him at the burner phone they gave him heavy in his pocket, when it rang.

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous for us to meet." The voice that met his ears was dark and heavy. Castle nodded before realising the caller couldn't see him, "I understand." He said at last.

"Do they suspect you?"

"I don't know how many other suspects they have. But I'm one of them." He assured them.

"And the evidence?" The voice urged.

"They found the fingerprints. But they need more time... Everything's going to plan so far."

"Good. You know how to contact me if there are any problems. They arrest you and no harm will come to your family, are we understood?"

"Yes." He bit back, "we're understood."

Author note: Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be up soon. Your reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
